1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tire inflating systems, and more particularly, to portable systems for inflating bicycle tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low tire pressure is a frequent source of inconvenience and frustration for bicycle riders. Lighweight racing type bicycles require very high tire pressures of approximately 65 lbs. or more to minimize "drag" due to excessive flexing of underflated tires. Of course, a bicycle can be ridden with lower tire pressure, but underinflated tires create drag which increases sharply as tire inflation pressure is reduced. Consequently, a rider must pedal harder to travel at a particular speed if tire pressure is low. To bicycling enthusiasts who frequently ride considerable distances at rather high speeds, reduced tire inflation pressure which may be due to slow leaks is highly undesirable. The problem is accentuated by the fact that tires for racing type bicycles have a very low volume, so that very slight leaks can significantly reduce tire pressure. Such tires have very thin walls, and are quite susceptible to small punctures due to thorns and the like. The problem is further heightened by the fact that small portable tire pumps of the type which can be easily attached to a bicycle frame are virtually incapable of pumping a bicycle tire up to pressures as high as 65 lbs. when operated by bicycle riders of ordinary strength. The only types of manual bicycle pumps which are capable of pumping pressures of the necessary magnitude are heavy, expensive devices having long, small diameter cylinders and pistons. Such pumps cannot be conveniently carried on a bicycle. There is clearly an unmet need for a portable compressed air system which can be conveniently carried on a bicycle and utilized for inflating bicycle tires.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable system for inflating tires, especially low volume, high pressure tires, such as bicycle tires for lightweight bicycles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, refillable compressed air system which can be easily and conveniently carried on a bicycle and which can be quickly and easily utilized to inflate bicycle tires.
A hazzard frequently encountered by bicycles is that of motor vehicles which encroach on a bicyclist's right of way, obviously endangering the bicyclist. Although various bicycle horns have been devised, some of which are battery powered and are operated by means of a horn button and others of which have rubber bulbs which can be squeezed by the bicyclist to force air through a reed mechanism to produce a short, loud sound, none are both reliable and capable of producing a suitably loud and sustained blast to be sure of alerting a careless automobile driver, who may be in an automobile wherein all windows are rolled up and various noisy occasions, such as when radio and an air conditioning unit are operating and several passengers are talking loudly. There is therefore an unmet need for a horn capable of sustained loud sound blasts suitable for mounting on a bicycle. It is necessary that such a horn be acceptable to safety conscious bicycle riders in spite of its additional weight.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a horn suitable for attachment to a bicycle, which horn is capable of producing a loud, sustained blast of sound sufficient to alert unalert or distracted automobile drivers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle horn capable of producing a very loud, sustained blast of air, which horn is operable in conjunction with other accessories desirable to bicyclists in order to minimize the weight per desirable accessory function.